Gift Basket
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Sequel to Cherries and Chocolate! Erza just graduated from high school and Eileen doesn't want to let Erza to leave the nest. Rhonith and Nyxiah come up with an idea, what is their plan? WARNING!: Child abuse and swearing in future chapters! Enjoy!
1. Intro: Family Trip

Erza had just graduated from high school and was now enjoying her summer break. Her mother, Eileen and her step father, Rhonith were proud of her. So was Nyxiah and the family was happy together.

As the summer began Eileen had an epiphany as she was in the kitchen and Rhonith noticed her strange silence. Silence from Eileen was rare so that's why it was strange to him.

"Dear, is something wrong?"

She looked at him with an expression that looked like a nervous breakdown.

"Rhonith…Erza just finished high school."

Rhonith just raised a brow.

"Um yes, yes she did. A week ago."

"That means she's going to a university away from home."

"She might stay nearby."

The next thing Rhonith knew was Eileen had grabbed his collar and was looking at him dead in the eye.

"Rhonith…."

Rhonith was getting scared.

Erza was in her room and was looking online to see what universities were perfect to her liking then she heard a sudden scream from downstairs.

"I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER TO LEAVE!"

That scream caused Erza to jump then she ran downstairs only to see that her step father was being cornered by her mother and clearly he wanted to be out of there.

The moment he saw Erza he spoke.

"Look Eileen, Erza's still home. She never left."

Erza was confused but then she was glomped by her mother.

"Mom, is something wrong?"

Eileen rubbed Erza's head.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Erza wondered what her mother meant by that then Rhonith looked away.

"Eileen, Erza's not a little girl anymore. She's going to grow up at some point."

"Still not letting go."

Erza smiled at her mother then they all saw Nyxiah coming into the kitchen with a blank expression on his face.

"I heard screaming, what's going on?"

Rhonith looked at him.

"Eileen refuses to let Erza go."

"Of course, Erza's her only daughter so it shouldn't be surprising as to how protective she is."

"But…."

Nyxiah got an idea.

"How about this, we all go on a family vacation and just relax. Just these past couple days everything was somewhat tense so let's loosen up."

"Alright then."

"Great, because I already bought the tickets and just for your safety pack something warm because we're going to a place that's in deep winter. We're staying in a large private place."

With that he left and Rhonith was confused.

"What place is in winter while we're in summer?"

Erza smiled.

"Come on, Mom. Let's go pack."

Eileen and Erza left upstairs and began to pack for their trip.

When they were finished Erza ran to Nyxiah who was in the living room.

"Big brother?"

He looked at her.

"Yes, Erza?"

"Where are we going?"

"Where going to Pyry."

Erza blinked.

"Pyry?"

"Yes. It's known as the Blizzard World because they never have any of the other seasons."

"Have you been there before?"

"Yes and now you will get to see it."

Erza smiled then hugged him.

"Thanks for being the brother I wish I had."

Nyxiah blinked.

"You wanted siblings?"

Erza let him go.

"Yes but since the government here doesn't allow single parents to adopt so it had always been my mother and I. Sometimes whenever Mom was working late I had no one and I hated it."

Nyxiah nodded then looked.

"Well you'll be going away for school so we would have to try talking your mother into adopting kids now."

Erza smiled at him.

"Please."

"I will."

They all finished packing and went to bed after that.

 **AN: Alright there is the introduction for Gift Basket! Thank you all for reading and I will update soon!**


	2. Day 1: The Tour

The next day the family was on the plane and Eileen was leaning on Rhonith's shoulder then she looked at him in confusion.

"Just what is place that we're going to?"

Rhonith looked at her.

"Pyry is a place that one could call 'eternal winter' there is no such thing as fall, Spring or summer."

Eileen smiled at him.

"Is that so?"

Rhonith nodded.

"So you and I will be cuddling for most of the trip."

"I take it that you don't like snow that much?"

"I don't just dislike the snow, I loathe it with passion."

Eileen giggled to herself then closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

 **A few hours later**

They arrived to a large house that was a big two story home that looked like it could fit a large family of 10. The house was solid white with snow covering every part of it. The snow was thick itself and to Eileen it was the most beautiful sight for winter she had ever seen.

The family went inside and began to get settled in. Rhonith looked at Nyxiah who was smiling about something.

"What are you smiling about?"

Nyxiah smiled at him.

"Go ask your wife if she wanted to have more kids then come back and tell me."

Rhonith looked up the stair case knowing that Eileen and Erza were unpacking their things.

"Alright, I will but not right now."

Nyxiah nodded then they left to the backyard to cut wood for the fireplace.

As they were outside Rhonith looked at Nyxiah.

"What is this all of a sudden about Eileen wanting to have children?"

"The other day Erza told me that she wished she had a younger sibling but couldn't because it was just them and the system didn't allow single parents to raise foster kids."

"It's kind of unfair."

"What makes you say that?"

"We both know that Eileen is a wonderful mother and look how Erza turned out. I'm sure that any foster kid would have been more than happy to be part of the family."

Nyxiah nodded then swung the axe on another lumber of wood.

"Well Pyry is also known for having tons of children but I think they're in a city across this river. Maybe you and Eileen could tour the city."

"Just to see if she is interested?"

"Yes. If she shows any sign of wanting another child then bring it up to her."

Rhonith nodded to the idea.

"I will do it tomorrow, I don't really want to pressure Eileen, and also she's still clingy about letting Erza go away for school."

"That's true."

The family spent most of their first day unpacking and getting settled into their private vacation home. On the first night Rhonith wondered how he would bring up the plan Nyxiah told him then he looked at Eileen who was taking her hair a loose. She always kept her hair in braids and would sometimes let if flow freely.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

Rhonith looked away.

"Do you want to take a tour with me to the city tomorrow?"

Eileen smiled.

"Sure, but I thought you loathed the snow and cold."

"I do but if you're with me I forget that it's around me."

Eileen smiled then she climbed into the bed and leaned over him.

"Is that so?"

Rhonith wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"See? You're keeping me warm right now."

Eileen smiled then Rhonith turned them over to where he was on top and kissed her cheek.

"So warm and sweet."

He then began to kiss at her neck and Eileen giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So are you."

They both then went to bed after that.

 **The next day**

Eileen and Rhonith both left to the city to be tourist. The sight was lovely and Eileen couldn't help but smile as she got an idea and threw a snowball at Rhonith who fell onto the snowy ground. Rhonith sat up and looked at Eileen who was smiling back at him.

"Yes dear?"

"You got jokes, huh?"

He got up and threw a snowball at her only for Eileen to duck before it could hit her. She then threw another and made a run for it while Rhonith chased after her.

"Get back here!"

"Nope!"

It was just them but then Eileen tripped over something and Rhonith caught up to her. His smile fell into confusion when he saw what it was Eileen had tripped on.

"Eileen, are you alright?"

She sat up and Rhonith helped her up. They both saw that there was something in the snow and Rhonith brushed the snow away only for them both to be in shock as to what it was.

It was a bear trap.

Rhonith was confused then he gently took Eileen's hand.

"Let's go."

Eileen nodded but then they both looked on ahead to see someone walking, not too far but they looked like a soldier of some sort and he was carrying a rifle in his hands. Eileen and Rhonith both hid as they heard the man talking in some strange tongue to another soldier then they quickly got out of there.

They both made it back to the city and as they were walking Eileen couldn't help but wonder what the bear trap was there. Rhonith didn't say anything but they soon stopped when they passed a place that had a large sign on it but neither could read the sign. However Eileen got a good glance through a window of a group of children then she and Rhonith walked on ahead.

Later on that day they went back to the private home and went straight to their room since Erza and Nyxiah weren't there.

As they were cuddled in bed Rhonith looked at Eileen.

"Darling, is something wrong?"

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked.

"For what?"

She looked away.

"For not being able to give you a child."

"It's nothing, really."

"For me, it is. I'm ashamed of such."

"Why?"

Eileen looked at the floor as she tightened her grip on the covers.

"I was only able to have Erza but I was attacked and rushed to the hospital. The doctor told me that the only way they were going to save me was if they cut out my uterus and since then I haven't been able to have children."

Rhonith just looked at her. He knew about this, Eileen told him that when they first started dating then Eileen had went on.

"After having Erza, I was hurt because I didn't know how to be a mother and I didn't want her to grow up as an only child. I was too scared to love again and the system in our home country didn't allow single parents to adopt so that was the only reason it had always been Erza and I."

"So you wanted to give Erza a sibling but couldn't."

She nodded then Rhonith hugged her close to him and Eileen spoke.

"Now here she is, graduated from high school and will be leaving the nest. I'm not ready for any this."

Rhonith rubbed her back then he rested his head on Eileen's head.

"How about this."

She looked up at him and he went on.

"We'll look for a child that doesn't have a family and bring them right in."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes. We'll look for a kid to bring in and give them the family that they wish for."

Eileen soon had tears streaming down her face then they embraced each other then, laid on the bed.

 **AN: Alright there is the second chapter and I will update soon! Thank you all for reading the story so far! How will the child search go for Eileen and Rhonith?**


	3. The Boy

The next day after getting dressed and ready for the freezing day Eileen couldn't help but wonder something. Rhonith noticed her concern and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

Eileen looked at him.

"Are you sure about adopting a child?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Would you be willing to raise a child with such a painful past and would have a hard time to open up to you?"

"Yes."

He kissed on the cheek then smiled.

"Let's adopt a son."

She nodded then Rhonith and Nyxiah left the private home to head to the city to look for a boy to adopt into the family.

 **In the city**

Rhonith and Nyxiah were both wondering where to look for an orphanage. Rhonith learned that the place that he and Eileen had went by the other day wasn't an orphanage, it was a boarding school for girls.

As they went on walking Nyxiah wondered where to look next.

"I could have sworn that there were a couple orphanages in this city but I don't know where they are."

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll find one."

Nyxiah looked at him.

"What type of kid are you and Eileen thinking about adopting?"

"For now we agreed to adopt a son."

"What about the kid's background?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"So if you were to adopt a kid who has anger problems you wouldn't mind?"

"A little but I'm sure that Eileen and I could manage. I know for a fact I can because you are one with anger problems more than me."

"Very funny."

Just then they stopped to see a boy walking alone through the street.

The boy looked to be about 12 years old.

He had dark tanned skin and a mane of messy light silver hair that hung to his upper back. He had light silver eyes and wore a black scarf around his neck. He wore a dark gray singlet shirt and black worn out pants.

If Rhonith and Nyxiah had to judge by looks alone they would guess that the boy was homeless because he wasn't wearing anything to keep him warm and he looked kind of beat up.

They soon got their answers when the boy had looked over his shoulder and began to run. Rhonith and Nyxiah looked to see who the boy was running from only to see two male soldiers running after him. Rhonith and Nyxiah became concerned and ran after the soldiers but they made sure to stay quiet out of fear of what might happen.

They soon arrived to where Rhonith remembered that Eileen had tripped over a bear trap. He and Nyxiah looked around a corner and witnessed the two soldiers beating the boy as they yelled at him.

One soldier held the boy in place while the other took his gun and was hitting the boy with the butt of it.

"You think you can just break free from this camp and go anywhere you like, huh! As long as you're in our camp, you're not going anywhere!"

After a little more of the beatings the soldiers just dropped the boy then they left the area.

Rhonith and Nyxiah waited until they were gone then ran up to the boy who was laying on the ground battered from the beatings.

The boy sat up and saw them.

One would think that a 12 year old boy would at least be a little scared of men since he was just beaten by them but this boy just naturally looked mean.

Rhonith crouched down to his height.

"Come, you took quite the beating."

The boy frowned then stood up.

"I don't need your pity, I can take care of myself."

Nyxiah just raised a brow.

"Really? That's not what those other men said."

The boy clenched his fists.

"If this is your way of 'helping' me I'm not accepting it and you two can go fuck yourselves."

Rhonith and Nyxiah were both surprised at the foul language of this boy but before either of them could say anything the boy ran off.

Rhonith and Nyxiah both went back to the private home.

When they got there Rhonith went to the bedroom that Eileen was in and hugged from behind.

"Hello dear, how did it go?"

Rhonith looked away.

"Well, it was interesting. Nyxiah and I found a boy but the boy ran off."

She looked at him.

"Did he have a home?"

"Judging by how he looked, no."

Eileen nodded then faced him.

"Well, we can look for him tomorrow."

Rhonith just looked at her then remembered that the boy had quite the mouth on him.

"Um Eileen, about the boy?"

"What is it?"

"I think we should reconsider what kind of son we want to raise."

Eileen showed a little concern.

"What do you mean? Surely this boy isn't a bad one.

"You have no idea."

Eileen raised a brow.

"Did something happen to him?"

"Before he ran from me, he was beaten by soldiers and I learned the hard way that the boy has quite the mouth on him."

Eileen giggled.

"You and Nyxiah both have mouths that have colorful language but that didn't stop me and Erza from letting you into our lives."

"But hearing that from a 12 year old isn't the same."

Eileen nodded then she laid her head on his chest.

"Maybe he has a reason. I'm pretty sure that he's just lost and broken, I know I was when I first met you. Look how we both turned out."

Rhonith nodded then hugged her to him.

"Alright. We'll look for him tomorrow but if he dares use that colorful language you can't stop me."

Eileen looked at him.

"Promise you won't hit him, you just saw for yourself that he gets beaten by the soldiers of this city."

Rhonith slightly frowned but he agreed to it then he looked at her.

"Does Erza know that you decided to adopt a child from this city?"

"No, I was thinking about surprising her with a younger brother."

"I wonder how this would work out."

Eileen smiled at him.

"It's going to be very good for us and we're also helping a child that has no one."

He nodded then they both went downstairs only to see Nyxiah sitting in front of the fire place. Eileen noticed how upset he was and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

Rhonith smirked.

"Eileen will be joining us in getting that kid."

Eileen and Rhonith both sensed a dark aura coming from Nyxiah as he spoke.

"Tomorrow we will get that little bastard and being him here."

Eileen then began to wonder just what did the boy say that made Rhonith and Nyxiah feel uneasy but she wasn't going to let that be a problem as she thought about what the boy might really want.

 **AN: Alright, there is the third chapter! Are they going to find the boy in a nicer mood or will the boy push them away? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. The warmth

The next day Rhonith and Nyxiah were both back in town but this time they went straight to the place that the boy had ran from them the first time. Just like before they were careful not to be seen by any of the soldiers. When they got a closer look at the large stone wall building they noticed that there were more dangerous traps on the ground.

Rhonith was the more concerned one.

"Just what is this place?"

Nyxiah looked at him.

"From what the soldier said, it's some sort of camp but for what?"

They then heard yelling nearby that was on the other side of a large wall. They both went to it and looked to see what it was. To some relief to their search the saw the boy but this time the boy was with a group of other boys that were roughly the same age as him.

Just then the leading soldier fired his gun and the boys began running as if they were doing a drill. To Rhonith and Nyxiah it looked rather normal that was until they saw an explosion where the boys were running through.

Rhonith was in shock.

'They're running through a mine field!'

Rhonith and Nyxiah watched on as the boys ran. Some were blasted by the mines and others ran on without helping them to safety. One boy became too scared that he ran away to a different path, or at least tried to until he was shot from behind by one of the soldiers.

It raged Rhonith and Nyxiah to watch such a sight then they saw the boy that they were looking for running as if he was taking the lead. The boy wasn't just running it was like he seemed to notice where the bombs were and would jump over them.

When the nightmare was over the leading solider yelled at all the boys that were still alive in their land tongue.

"LE VOS ARMI!"

All the boys ran back to where they started and they all went inside.

Rhonith and Nyxiah both looked at each other and Rhonith spoke.

"What do you think?"

"Now we know this kid has a mouth on him. Let's get him when he steps out."

They waited on the other side of the main gate and soon they heard footsteps.

The boy walked passed them but he looked behind him to see them looking at him.

The boy had a metal case strapped to him and he just frowned when he saw them.

"You two again? Don't you know when to leave someone alone?"

Rhonith rose to his feet.

"You're coming with us."

The boy raised his brow.

"Not a chance. You didn't take me anywhere yesterday, why would you do so today?"

Nyxiah rose to his feet as well.

"Would you rather stay in this cursed place?"

The boy looked at him.

"I'm done with this place that's why I'm leaving."

The boy turned to walk away then Rhonith spoke.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not."

The boy stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you."

With that the boy left but this time Nyxiah picked up a stone and covered it with a thick layer of snow to make it into a snowball. Rhonith watched him as he made it and threw it at the boy, knocking him out to the ground.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

They took the boy and his heavy case and left back to the private home without any of the soldiers seeing them.

When they got there Eileen was in the living room and her eyes widened when she saw the passed out boy in Rhonith's arms. They laid the boy down and Eileen placed a hand on the boys cheek and her eyes widened.

'Oh no!'

Rhonith and Nyxiah watched as Eileen took the boy's scarf and shirt off.

"Eileen, what is it?"

Eileen took her turtleneck shirt off but left her tank top on then she held the boy to her, tucking his head into her neck.

"This boy has mild hypothermia. He's freezing, get some hot water in here."

Nyxiah ran to the kitchen and Rhonith watched as his wife used her body heat to warm the boy up.

"Rhonith, how long was this boy outside? He's not wearing anything to keep him warm. Not even that scarf was helping him."

Rhonith wasn't sure what to tell Eileen but he still answered.

"We found him wondering alone."

Eileen looked at the boy and rubbed the back of his head.

"He'll be alright as long as he stays warm."

Just then Erza came downstairs and saw her mother holding a boy to her.

"Mother, what's going on?"

Eileen looked at her.

"Rhonith and Nyxiah found this boy wandering on his own then brought him here."

Eileen then looked at the boy.

"He should be safe."

Erza nodded then soon Nyxiah came back to the living room with boiling hot water.

He set the water down and Eileen had a spare cloth and gently dabbed it on the boy's neck and on his chest. The boy responded by making mumbling sounds but he never opened his eyes. As Eileen was treating his freezing state she spoke.

"I will watch him tonight."

Nyxiah raised a brow and Rhonith spoke.

"Not happening."

Erza sat next to her mother and helped with keeping the boy warm.

"I'll help you, Mother."

Eileen nodded then Erza held the boy's hand in her own and her eyes saddened when she noticed that the boy was mostly skin and bones.

"He's hungry."

Eileen nodded.

"When he wakes up, we'll feed him."

Eileen then looked at the boy's face then she rested her head on top of his.

'He's so adorable.'

For Rhonith he had a slight frown on his face.

'What would I give to be held like that?'

Rhonith and Nyxiah both left out of the living room and went upstairs.

Erza looked at her mother.

"He's staying, right?"

Eileen looked at the boy's sleeping face.

"If he wants to."

Erza nodded then she looked at the boy's sleeping face. Erza had grabbed a spare blanket and put it around the boy and Eileen held the boy closer to her to keep him warm the best way she could.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! What will happen when the boy wakes up? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	5. Come back home

The next morning the boy opened his eye and blinked a couple of times.

"So warm and soft….where am I?"

Memories flashed back to him. He had finished running through a mine field and got a metal case strapped to him. When he was leaving that cursed place he was confronted by the same two men he insulted the day before after that he was knocked out by something.

He blinked when he noticed that he couldn't move then looked to see what it was holding him in place.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw a woman with long scarlet hair sleeping so close to him. The boy jumped up from the woman causing her to wake up.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good."

The noticed how light he felt then looked down to see that he was only wearing his worn out loose pants. He backed away then he pulled out his dagger knife that was in his lower pocket and had it pointed to her.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Eileen just looked at him with a blank expression then spoke.

"My husband and his brother brought you here. You were very sick so my daughter and I kept you warm last night."

The boy saw that she wasn't a threat so he put his dagger knife away. He then saw his metal case and went to it. He strapped back on himself.

"Well, uh, thanks for your help."

"You can stay here if you want."

The boy shook his head.

"I have to go."

Eileen stood up.

"Alright, but before you leave have a hot meal first."

The boy just looked at her then he took his metal case off and went to the table for breakfast. To the boy's surprise the meal was indeed beyond warm and it was tasty.

He blushed but he flinched when he saw Eileen smiling warmly at him.

"Yes Lady?"

Eileen giggled.

"Oh nothing, you just looked so cute when you blushed."

The boy just looked away with a little shyness.

"It's no big deal."

"You're cute when you blush."

The boy quickly finished the food she had made for him.

"Thank you for the meal."

With that he got his metal case then left.

After the boy left Eileen went back to the couch in the living room and picked the boy's scarf up since he had left it there. Erza had woken up by then and looked up at her mother.

"Mother?"

Eileen smiled at her.

"Good morning Erza."

Erza looked around then back at her mother.

"Mother, where's the boy?"

"He left."

Erza sat up then Eileen went on.

"I guess I should have asked you first."

"About what?"

"Did you ever want to have younger sibling?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes."

"Even if they weren't related to you?"

"Mmhmm."

"What about if the child had any painful past which led them to be bitter, would you still be willing to be their older sister?"

Erza nodded then Eileen looked at the scarf.

"Well then, let's go get your younger brother."

Erza smiled then they both left the private home.

 **In the city**

The boy was running as fast as he could but to a another large stone made building. While building he was in for a camp that was for male children, this one was for women.

The boy ran into the building and began to look around for the person he was looking for. He was then approached by a woman prisoner of the place.

"Lady, have you seen two women. The older one has black hair and the younger one has dark silver hair with a black streak in the front?"

The woman looked away then spoke.

"I know who you are talking about."

The boy felt hope rise in him.

"Really? Where are they?"

"In the far back."

"Thank you."

The boy ran out of there and ran to the far back of the camp that was for the women. He was feeling rather anxious as he ran but then he slowed down when he saw what was before him.

Dead bodies.

The boy's expression went from shocked to absolute distraught when he saw the two women he was looking for among those that were dead.

The boy dropped to his knees and tears were pouring down his face as he wept very hard.

His head shot up as he cried out.

"CHER'E MEA!"

With Eileen and Erza they were walking through the thickly snowed streets looking for the boy.

"I wonder where he is?"

"That's a good question."

Just then they both stopped when they heard something that sounded like crying. The crying sound was getting closer then they both saw the boy who was crying so hard to even see where he was going. Just that alone made Eileen's mother instincts kick in as she ran to the boy. The boy bumped right into her but he didn't back away then Eileen kneeled down to his height.

"You're alone, aren't you?"

~sob~

"Come with us, we were looking for you."

~SOB~

Eileen rose to her feet then the boy grabbed onto her and buried his face into her lower stomach as he sobbed.

Eileen just looked at him then they left back to the house.

When they got back to the house the boy continued to sob into Eileen's stomach and she held him close and had a hand on his head. She just looked at him and was in deep thought to herself.

'He was kind of distant this morning but now he's distraught about something. Just what happened in a certain amount of time for him to…'

Her eyes softened as she remember how he held onto her after bumping into her.

'For him to cry like this, he just lost a loved one.'

Erza sat next to her mother and placed a gentle hand on the boy's back. Erza then looked at her mother.

"He's staying right, Mother?"

Eileen didn't look away as she nodded.

"He's staying as a member of this family."

Erza nodded then left to go upstairs.

'I wonder what happened to him?'

For Eileen she stayed with the boy then the boy lifted his head to look at her with tears streaming down his face.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

Eileen smiled as she rubbed his head.

"Yes I will."

The boy climbed onto the couch and rested his head on Eileen's lap. Eileen rubbed his head then she felt him wrap an arm around her waist then Eileen looked at him.

"Rest now."

He nodded then closed his eyes letting sleep take over him.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Who is this boy and what just happened to him that made him cry? Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	6. To be safe

The next morning Eileen woke up but to her concern she saw Rhonith standing on the other side of the bed with his arms folded and she just looked at him.

"Dear, is something wrong?"

"It seems that you have a new sleeping partner."

Eileen blinked then looked down to see that the boy was sleeping and was using her as a pillow. Eileen giggled then rubbed the boy's head only for him to open his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"…."

Eileen figured that the boy was still distressed from the other day but then something dawned on her.

She fell asleep in the living room the day before so how did she and the boy end up in the bed. She looked at Rhonith.

"How did we end up in the bed?"

Rhonith closed his eyes.

"I came back from being out then brought you in here. In the middle of the night the little kid came into the room, climbed into the bed and kicked me out of it."

Eileen stopped herself from laughing then she got up from the bed.

"Come on, let's get you both breakfast."

All three of them went downstairs and Eileen began to make breakfast. As she was making it the boy had walked up behind her and hugged onto her resting his head on her lower back. Rhonith just sat at the table and watched while Eileen just smiled to herself.

After breakfast was made Erza and Nyxiah also came down to join them. Eileen sat in her seat only to have her arm locked by the boy. Erza thought it was cute to see while Rhonith had to keep his jealousy to himself.

After breakfast the boy wasted no time getting from his seat to help Eileen with the dishes. Nyxiah had to hold his brother back to keep him from attacking the boy then Erza nearly broke out laughing when she saw the give a smirk at Rhonith.

This went on for two days.

Eileen was in the living room with the boy who was using her lap as a pillow. From what she had learned so far the boy was like a cuddling puppy to her but would go 0 to 100 real quick if Rhonith even tried to kiss her. She first learned this when Rhonith tried to kiss her but the boy had raised his hand causing Rhonith to kiss his hand. Another time she would have the boy to sit still while she played with his hair and he sat perfectly still that was until Rhonith came into the living room name calling the boy who pretended to be hurt. Of course Rhonith was the one sent to sit in the corner while the boy was being comforted by Eileen.

That night Eileen and the boy sat in the living room playing a card game. As they were playing, Eileen couldn't help but wonder what the boy's name was so then she asked.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy looked at her.

"Reiloh."

"Reiloh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Such a cute name."

"Thank you."

"So Reiloh, why are you so clingy to me?"

Eileen saw that her question wasn't good when she saw that he looked sad.

"Do you not like it? I won't be clingy ever again."

"That's not what I meant."

Reiloh blinked.

"It's not?"

Eileen smiled.

"No I honestly like it."

Reiloh nodded then they went back to playing, well sort of because Reiloh had pounced onto Eileen causing her to fall back. Reiloh sat on her lap to keep her in place as he tickled her but something caught his eye. Eileen had stopped laughing when she noticed a sudden look of serious anger on Reiloh's face. She looked down to see that he was looking at her scar.

"What's wrong, Reiloh?"

Reiloh got off her then Rhonith came into the living room.

"I figured that you two were in here, Erza and I are going to get a few things."

Eileen nodded then they both left. Eileen looked at Reiloh to see that he seemed to be bothered by something then she spoke.

"Reiloh? Is something wrong?"

"Just who is that man?"

"Rhonith is my husband and the other man is his younger brother. The girl is my daughter."

The boy looked at him and Eileen noticed the look in his eyes that didn't look friendly.

"Reiloh? Is something wrong?"

Reiloh had stood up and embraced her. He hugged her head to his chest and held onto her, not daring to let her go.

Eileen was confused but she didn't push him off.

"Reiloh?"

"Don't worry, Madame. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

That night as Eileen was sleeping Reiloh had gotten out of the bed and went to the living room to find his metal case in there. He went to it and opened it up to reveal a ring sword and a Black Hand machine gun. There was also plenty of ammo in the case and he began to load up his gun.

When he was finished Reiloh went back to the room only to see that Eileen was still awake then he went to her and kissed her on the cheek.

After doing that he went to go hide in the perfect spot so that he could attack Rhonith at the right moment.

'I'm going to teach that bastard that putting your hands on a woman that is your wife is a huge mistake.'

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter completed and I will update soon! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
